Lucretia
Lucretia '''is a major female antagonist in the series Spartacus, portrayed by actress Lucy Lawless. She is a beautiful Roman woman of moderate social position in the city of Capua and lives with her husband, Batiatus, in the house above his ludus. By manipulating her husband and preparing own schemes, Lucretia helped the couple managed to climb very high on the social ladder, only to fall after Spartacus seeks revenge for the murder of his wife Sura, along with other rebel slaves of the house. In Vengeance is revealed that Lucretia survived the massacre, unlike her husband, with the help of his slave Ashur. Now manipulating and blackmailing his "best friend" Ilithyia she accesses the power circles of Capua, and become a symbol of hope and a kind of oracle for the citizens, however, their new intentions remain a mystery to those around you. Appearance and personality Despite the shaky financial status of the husband, she likes to wear expensive dresses and jewelry, perhaps in an effort to compete with Ilithyia. Being tall, with blue eyes and imposing size almost always having a flawless appearance. Your natural hair is cut short, but she always wears a long, curly wig of blonde, red or brown, and preferably in most times the redhead. In Gods of the Arena is revealed that Lucretia inherited the extravagant taste of her best friend, and lover, Gaia, and after her death he adopted the strong red tone. In Vengeance, after her husband's death, she changes her appearance and wears wigs and dark colors, less revealing dresses, possibly in mourning for her husband. In many situations uses beauty as a weapon, aware of the power that has amid macho Roman society. Lucretia is a very conflicted character with great depth of both love and disappointment. Despite being someone full of distorted feelings, on the one hand, she really loves her husband and their efforts to greatness, but otherwise, she recently fell in love with Crixus, with whom she is having an affair. Concerned with business and social affairs of her husband, she enjoys working with him as a counselor, stimulating ambition husband who wanted greater recognition among the Romans. Many deaths committed by Batiatus and his slaves were mischievously whispered by his poisonous mouth, doing anything to get what they want. Such acts include the killing of a child with a man plotting to kill her husband, despite her express displeasure with this act. Still, she did not let that hinder your emotions to her husband and finally accepted his actions as a necessary evil. Had their slaves as non entities, but objects, and therefore has no qualms about having them raped or murdered by her own pleasure. She and her husband often attended raping them together, and she was particularly aroused by the sight of him violating them, as in Gods of the Arena used his slaves Melitta and Diona to quench the sexual perversions of visitors to the ludus. She originally sees Crixus as a sex object, rarely even talking to him or kissing him, although she really believed that he loved her. Despite these views, she feels a deep sense of betrayal when any of your slaves disobey her, even if she believes that the betrayal was justified and expressed their anger through tortures. Trajectory In '''Gods of the Arena, Lucretia and Batiatus only recently were left to manage the ludus. She is depicted as a little more innocent and less lascivious, the thought of sleeping with a slave or gladiator invited by his childhood friend and guest, Gaia, cause you disgust. Until then there is no other who she is sexually interested beyond Batiatus. Later Gaia entices Lucretia taking opium while high, the two friends share a romantic sexual encounter, this remains without knowledge of Batiatus, though he and the two finally begin to engage in threesome. Gaia is close to Lucretia, emotionally and physically, acting as best friend and mentor of the villain, being a key to understanding the attitudes of Lucretia's character during the series. She has the option of having sexual relations with someone other than your husband, maybe even a slave. Gaia will delight and manipulates the men around her to have a second marriage, better than the first, and sees men as fun, but still she is honest and caring towards Lucretia and want to help and protect her, but she did not rule out the option of promoting your own objectives. Along the route of the prologue of the series, though many friends and other contacts, Gaia is concerned only with Lucretia, and she puts herself at risk because of it. Everything changes with the arrival of Quintus Batiatus's father, Titus, who when faced with three naked, show their displeasure with the direction of the life of his only son and a strong dislike for Gaia later. First help her friend and her husband to gain the prestige that aims for your business, when she attracts the noble Varus to the ludus and convinces them to satisfy the sexual desires of that. Soon news of the pleasures that the house of Batiatus offers are counted among the highest social circles. And most men approach Lucretia, wanting to see it with your own eyes. Unfortunately for both, Tullius, veiled enemy of Batiatus, also decides to attend orgies. Lucretia is disturbed by your presence, so Gaia decides to seduce him to try to find something and once alone he tells her to pass a message to Batiatus. Later, Tullius leaves the ludus and says he left a message. Lucretia then finds her friend dead in the room with the head violently crushed. To hide the crime and not generate a scandal, Titus decides that the body of Gaia should be thrown off the cliff, as if he had left the house while drunk and fell into the abyss. This attitude generates enormous despair since she desires to avenge the death of her friend, but the father-in-law decides that the son should divorce Lucretia, considering it "a snake", if not both will to live on the streets. His inability to produce an heir is the main danger to your marriage thereafter. Responding to maltreatment of her husband and inertia on the death of Gaia, the treatment given to her corpse, she murders Titus poisoning the wine given to him in full awareness of Batiatus feels love for his father, and he suspected that his enemy Tullius committed murder and undoubtedly would retaliate. During the slow death of the elderly she confesses that she did not intend to kill him, why put poison in small doses, but the death of his friend asked a final solution. Finally, Tullius is ambushed, beaten and stabbed in the belly by Batiatus, Gannicus and Oenomaus is concreted live on a wall. In Blood and Sand Lucretia has its real character portrayed as the public came to know her: a sensual, enigmatically intelligent, and dangerous woman. With the sale of the prominent gladiaor Spartacus to her husband, Lucretia makes friends with the woman's praetor, Legatus Glaber, Ilithyia. Lucretia meets the Priestess of Juno, convened by Ilithyia to put an end to fertility problems the new friend. It consumes a potion, and how have sexual relations in the hours to get the effect, but Batiatus was on business, she calls Crixus to possess it. However, their plans are insufficient when he asks him to "give up one night of pleasure" in order to remain prepared for his upcoming fight with Theokoles; unknown to Lucretia, he declines due to his growing feelings for Naevia, a slave protected since the accidental death of Melitta. With Ilithyia's connections, Lucretia soon befriends a wealthy Roman, Licinia, cousin of Marcus Crassus Lucinius, one of the richest men in Rome. Licinia is attracted to Spartacus, and want to have sex with him. Ilithyia immediately deduces the intentions of Licinia, and want to Crixus in bed too. Feeling humiliated Lucretia prepares a devilish exchange with masks as soon Spartacus and Ilithyia have sex, without realizing the identity of each other. She then goes over them with intentionally, Licinia to be beside her, she exposes the truth much to the horror and shame of Ilithyia. Meanwhile, Licinia is delighted at the irony of the case and laughs at her wildly. Anguished, Ilithyia kills Licinia hitting her head on the hard floor repeatedly. At the end of the season, Lucretia discovers love Crixus and Naevia in response, Lucretia unleashes her jealous fury upon Naevia, violently beating and cursing her for her betrayal. She crudely cuts off Naevia's hair with a blunt knife and sends her away to an unknown location, much to Crixus's dismay and desperation. Plays his final card, she and her husband produce Licinia severed hand, and threaten to expose both Glaber and Ilithyia the murder, if the sponsorship is not granted. Outraged by the murder of his wife, Glaber grants and sponsorship reluctantly. When gladiators launch an armed rebellion against the ludus, Crixus angrily demands the whereabouts of Naevia. When Lucretia tries to negotiate with him, he stabs her in the abdomen, wounding her and killing the fetus. She staggers where Batiatus is surrounded by all gladiators. When she collapses, her husband rushes to her, but is stopped by Spartacus. Lucretia watches helplessly as the gladiator slices Batiatus' throat, killing him. At the beginning of Spartacus Vegeance is discovered that she remains alive, dirty, disheveled, and seemingly crazy after spending six weeks in the ludus. Delirious, Lucretia seems to have no memory of past events. Horrified by his survival, Ilithyia want to have Lucretia, freeing memory and evidence of his murder Licinia. Glaber, however, orders his wife to have Lucretia clean and presentable. Glaber wishes to display her to the people as a phenomenal—even prophetic—gift from the gods as it is a miracle she survived the slaughter. Meanwhile, Lucretia soon takes note of Ilithyia's pregnancy and congratulates her. Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Married Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Torturer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spartacus Villains